naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime Series)
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime series that involves the heroes of Naruto Shippūden, Fairy Tail, Bleach, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood to band together as one force against many old foes from the four worlds, and a mysterious anarchist organization betting on planetary extinction following an old prophecy. Most of the story is mainly focused on a technological version of the Naruto world nine months after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Team Warriors (Founders) *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi for Japanese; Maile Flanagan for English) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda for Japanese; Paul St. Peter for English) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara for Japanese; Todd Haberkorn for English) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya for Japanese; Tia Ballard for English) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita for Japanese; Johnny Yong Bosch for English) *Edward Elric (Romi Park for Japanese; Vic Mignogna for English) *Sasuke Uchiha (Norika Sugiyama for Japanese; Yuri Lowenthal for English) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura for Japanesep; Newton Pittman for English) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Romi Park for Japanese; Steve Staley for English) *Alphonse Elric (Rie Kugimiya for Japaense; Maxey Whitehead for English) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura for Japanese; Kate Higgins for English) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara for Japanese; Brina Palencia for English) *Karin Kurosaki (Rie Kugimiya for Japanese; Kate Higgins for English) *May Chang (Mai Goto for Japanese; Monica Rial for English) **Xiao-Mei (Rie Kugimiya for Japaense; Tia Ballard for English) *Hinata Hyūga (Nana Mizuki for Japanese; Stephanie Sheh for English) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano for Japanese; Cherami Leigh for English) *Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa for Japanese; Michelle Ruff for English) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara for Japanese; Colleen Clickenbeard for English) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō for Japanese; Brittney Karbowski for English) **Carla (Yui Horie for Japanese; Jad Saxton for English) Team Warriors (Other Members) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue for Japanese; Dave Wittenberg for English) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa for Japanese; Robert McCollum for English) *Meredy (Saori Gotō for Japanese; Bryn Apprill for English) *Ultear Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro for Japanese; Lydia Mackay for English) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryōtarō Okiayu for Japanese; Dan Woren for English) *Roy Mustang (Shinichiro Miki for Japanese; Travis Willingham for English) *Riza Hawkeye (Fumiko Orikasa for Japanese; Colleen Clickenbeard for English) **Black Hayate *Alex Louis Armstrong (Kenji Utsumi for Japanese; Christopher R. Sabat for English) *Sai (Satoshi Hino for Japanese; Ben Diskin for English) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo for Japanese; Tom Gibis for English) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki for Japanese; Colleen Villard for English) *Chōji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō for Japanese; Robbie Rist for English) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Torimui for Japanese; Kyle Herbert for English) **Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi for Japanese; Jaime Simone for English) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada for Japanese; Derek Stephen Prince for English) *Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa for Japanese; Brian Donovan for English) *Tenten (Yukari Tamura for Japanese; Danielle Judovits for English) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano for Japanese; David Wald for English) **Panther Lily (Hiroki Tōchi for Japanese; Rick Keeling for English) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise for Japanese; Kristi Kang for English) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono for Japanese; Monica Rial for English) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto for Japanese; Christopher R. Sabat for English) *Lisanna Strauss (Harumi Sakurai for Japanese; Carrie Savage for English) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise for Japanese; Lindsay Seidel for English) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai for Japanese; Michael Jones for English) **Lector (Akiko Yajima for Japanese; Marti Etheridge for English) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura for Japanese; Garret Storms for English) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi for Japanese; Dawn M. Bennett for English) *Yukino Agria (Fuyuka Ōura for Japanese; Mallorie Rodak for English) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami for Japanese; Jenny Ledel for English) *Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō for Japanese; Wally Wingert for English) *Momo Hinamori (Kumi Sakuma for Japanese; Karen Strassman for English) *Uryū Ishida (Noriaki Sygiyama for Japanese; Derek Stephen Prince for English) **Kon (Mitsuaki Madono for Japanese; Quinton Flynn for English) *Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka for Japanese; Stephanie Sheh for English) *Yasutora Sado (Hiroki Yasumoto for Japanese; Jamieson Price for English) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Kaya Matsutani for Japanese; Megan Hollingshead for English) *Ikkaku Madarame (Nobuyuki Hiyama for Japanese; Vic Mignogna for English) *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Jun Fukuyama for Japanese; Brian Beacock for English) *Winry Rockbell (Megumi Takamoto for Japanese; Caitlin Glass for English) *Ling Yao (Mamoru Miyano for Japanese; Todd Haberkorn for English) **Greed (Yuichi Nakamura for Japanese; Troy Baker for English) *Lan Fan (Mizuki Nana for Japanese; Trina Nishimura for English) New Allied Forces *Might Guy (Masashi Ebara for Japanese; Skip Stellrecht for English) *Yamato (Rikiya Koyama for Japanese; Matthew Mercer for English) *Tsunade (Masako Katsuki for Japanese; Debi Mae West for English) **Shizune (Keiko Nemoto for Japanese; Megan Hollingshead for English) *Previous Hokage **Minato Namikaze (Yoshiyuki Morikawa for Japanese; Tony Oliver for English) **Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hidekatsu Shibata for Japanese; Steve Kramer for English) **Tobirama Senju (Ken'yū Horiuchi for Japanese; Jamieson Price for English) **Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugō for Japanese; Peter Lurie for English) *The Sand Siblings **Gaara (Akira Ishida for Japanese; Liam O'Brien for English) ***Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki for Japanese; Kirk Thornton for English) **Temari (Romi Park for Japanese; Tara Platt for English) **Kankurō (Yasuyuki for Japanese; Doug Erholtz for English) *Killer B (Hisao Egawa for Japanese; Catero Colbert for English) **Gyūki (Masaki Aizawa for Japanese; Matthew Mercer for English) *A (Hideaki Tezuka for Japanese; Beau Billingslea for English) *Mei Termuī (Yurika Hino for Japanese; Mary Elizabeth McGlynn for English) *Ōnoki (Tomomichi Nishimura for Japanese; Steven Blum for English) *Mifune (Katsumi Chō for Japanese; Kirk Thornton for English) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura for Japanese; Jamie Marchi for English) *Loke/Leo the Lion (Daisuke Kishio for Japanese; Eric Vale for English) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (Junichi Suwabe for Japanese; John Burgmeier for English) **Bickslow (Yoshihisa Kawahara for Japanese; Scott Freeman for English) **Evergreen (Saori Seto for Japanese; Caitlin Glass for English) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi for Japanese; Patrick Seitz for English) *Makarov Dreyar (Shinpachi Tsuji for Japanese; R. Bruce Elliott for English) *Lyon Vastia (Yūki Kaji for Japanese; Jerry Jewell for English) *Izuru Kira (Takahiro Sakurai for Japanese; Grant George for English) *Shūhei Hisagi (Katsuyuki Konishi for Japanese; Steve Staley for English) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Fumihiko Tachiki for Japanese; Patrick Seitz for English) **Yachiru Kusajishi (Hisayo Mochizuki for Japanese; Dina Sherman for English) *Suì-Fēng (Hōko Kuwashima for Japanese; Karen Strassman for English) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Satsuki Yukino for Japanese; Wendee Lee for English) *Kisuke Urahara (Shinichirō Miki for Japanese; Doug Erholtz for English) *Izumi Curtis (Shoko Tsuda for Japanese; Christine Auten for English) *Scar (Kenta Miyake for Japanese; J. Michael Tatum for English) *Chimeras **Zampano (Takashi Hikida for Japanese; Chris Rager for English) **Jerso (Tomoyuki Shimura for Japanese; Andrew Love for English) **Darius (Masuo Amada for Japanese; George Manley for English) **Heinkel (Shinpachi Tsuji for Japanese; Bradley Campbell for English) *Van Hohenheim (Unshou Ishizuka for Japanese; John Swasey for English) The Tailed Beasts * Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Aquarius *Aries *Cancer *Capricorn *Gemini *Libra *Pisces *Sagittarius *Scorpio *Taurus *Virgo Supporting Characters *Naruto Shippūden **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Fairy Tail **Igneel *Bleach **Zangetsu **Hollow Ichigo **Hyōrinmaru Antagonists New Axis Powers *Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi for Japanese; Todd Haberkorn for English) **Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida for Japanese; Neil Kaplan for English) *Mard Geer Tartaros (Toshiyuki Morikawa for Japanese; Crispin Freeman for English) *Sōsuke Aizen (Shō Hayami for Japanese; Kyle Hebert for English) *Pride (Yuko Sanpei for Japanese; Brittney Karbowski for English) *The Akatsuki **Nagato (Junpei Morita for Japanese; Vic Mignogna for English) **Konan (Atsuko Tanaka for Japanese; Dorothy Elias-Fahn for English) **Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa for Japanese; Crispin Freeman for English) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Tomoyuki Dan for Japanese; Kirk Thornton for English) **Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto for Japanese; Roger Craig Smith for English) **Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai for Japanese; Johnny Yong Bosch for English) **Hidan (Masaki Terasoma for Japanese; Chris Edgerly for English) **Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi for Japanese; Fred Tatasciore for English) *Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi *Zabuza Momochi **Haku *Hanzō *Former Kage **Second Tsuchikage: Mū **Fourth Kazekage: Rasa **Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hōzuki **Third Raikage: A *Tartaros **Nine Demon Gates ***1st Demon Gate Kyōka ***2nd Demon Gate Silver Fullbuster ***3rd Demon Gate Seilah ***4th Demon Gate Torafuzar ***5th Demon Gate Tempester ***6th Demon Gate Jackal ***7th Demon Gate Ezel ***8th Demon Gate Keyes ***9th Demon Gate Franmalth **Lamy *Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura for Japanese; Garret Storms for English) *Minerva Orland *Oración Seis **Midnight **Cobra **Racer **Angel *White Army **Gin Ichimaru (Kōji Yusa for Japanese; Doug Erholtz for English) **Kaname Tōsen (Toshiyuki Morikawa for Japanese; David Rasner for English) **The Espada ***Yammy Llargo ***Coyote Starrk ****Lilynette Gingerbuck ***Baraggan Louisenbarin ***Tier Harribel ***Ulquiorra Cifer ***Nnoitra Gilga ***Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *The Homunculi **Lust (Kikuko Inoue for Japanese; Laura Bailey-Willingham for English) **Envy (Minami Takayama for Japanese; Wendy Powell for English) **Gluttony (Tetsu Shiratori for Japanese; Chris Cason for English) **Sloth (Fumihiko Tachiki for Japanese; Patrick Setiz for English) **Wrath (Hidekatsu Shibata for Japanese; Ed Blaylock for English) *Solf J. Kimblee West Fangs *Shao-Fū *Hun-Gao *Lee Yun Poseidon's Army *Neptune Kaiser *Poseidon's Mariners **Seahorse Baian **Chrysaor Krishna **Scylla Io **Lyumnades Caça **Kraken Isaak **Siren Sorrento Hades' Specters *Hades *Underworld Gods **Thanatos **Hypnos *Judges of Hell **Garuda Alicos **Griffon Milos **Wyvern Christ Other Villains *Naruto Shippūden **Tai Lao *Fairy Tail **Acnologia **Zeref Dragneel *Filler Arc Villains **Dragonoid Cult ***Fredrick II **Twelve Zodiac Knights ***Aries Marin ***Aquarius Camus ***Cancer Deathmask ***Capricorn Shura ***Gemini Saga ***Leo Alolia ***Libra Dokoho ***Pisces Aphordite ***Sagittarius Aloios ***Scorpio Milo ***Taurus Aldebaran ***Virgo Syerra Locations Konohagakure *Hokage Residence *Konohagakure Forest *Ramen Ichiraku *Team Warriors Building Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Kirigakure * Iwagakure * Land of Iron * Amegakure * Cube * Atlantis * Underworld *Tartarus Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Fights/Events Main Article: List of Fights/Events '' Trivia *Each of the four series takes place after certain events: **The ''Naruto Shippūden series takes place nine months after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Sasuke becoming a Konoha-nin again, the formation of the Shinobi Union, and the technological revolution happening so rapidly in that timeskip. **The Fairy Tail series takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation), where Tartaros haven't made their move because of a mysterious prophecy formed by Tahno, which tells about Fairy Tail continuing jobs and training to become stronger. **The Bleach series takes place another seventeen months after the Lost Agent Arc, following Ichigo's final battle with Ginjō and Karin now becoming a powerful Shinigami in the timeskip after her battle against another rogue Shinigami alongside Ichigo and the Gotei 13. **The Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood series takes place two months after Edward and co.'s final battle with the Homunculi and their Father and Alphonse getting his body back in place of Ed losing his alchemy. But one morning, a vision of the Truth told Ed that he and his friends must complete one more task by give him his right automail arm and Al gaining his armored body through a transfer of his soul by his and Ed's blood, which the boy accepted and only left his body behind in Resembool while his soul can only remain in the armor for another three years, as it said that there is a coming threat that needs Edward's assistance. *While most characters keep their basic attires, the only characters to receive clothing changes, but still keep their hairstyles throughout the series are: **Ichigo Kurosaki **Edward Elric **Sasuke Uchiha **Gray Fullbuster **Sakura Haruno **Juvia Lockser **Karin Kurosaki **Hinata Hyūga **Kakashi Hatake **Sai **Shikamaru Nara **Chōji Akimichi **Shino Aburame **Rock Lee **Tenten **Might Guy **Yamato **Temari **Kankurō **Gajeel Redfox **Sting Eucliffe *This crossover series will feature new characters, including the main character's children from the future. *Tartaros will play a different role in the story as one of the four factors of the New Axis Powers, instead of what they did in the Fairy Tail series, into helping Obito complete a long-year project that will destroy the Shinobi World. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Naruto and Hinata **Natsu and Lucy **Ichigo and Rukia **Edward and Winry **Sasuke and Sakura **Gray and Juvia **Hitsugaya and Karin **Alphonse and May **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Elfman and Evergreen **Sting and Yukino **Rogue and Kagura **Lyon and Meredy **Uryū and Orihime **Ling and Lan Fan **Sai and Ino **Shikamaru and Temari **Chōji and Karui **Kisuke and Yoruichi *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** *For the strongest Naruto characters, Obito retains his Six Paths form by absorbing the Ten-Tails, Sasuke gains the Rinnegan from Nagato before the latter's death alongside Itachi's while Naruto unlocked Six Paths Kurama Link Mode, which is different from "Six Paths Sage Mode" after gaining some of Sasuke's Six Paths Chakra and eventually awakening it in a state of anger when he believed Sasuke was killed, Guy unlocked the final gate in the fight against a transformed Kisame, which in turn, caused him to retire after using Night Guy, Madara never unlocking his own Six Paths form yet is still powerful in his own right, and Kaguya never appeared in the series. References Navigation Category:Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach & Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki